My Secret Admirer
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: Ethan is a loner. He has a pretty boring life: goes to school, no friends. One day, he finds a note in his locker from his secret admirer! Who could it be? Could he actually be falling in love with someone he doesn't even know?
1. First Note

School is boring. I don't much care for it. I make sure and pass my classes, barely, and pretty much keep to myself. There's no one at school I would call 'friend'.

I'm a pretty normal, boring kid. I wear basic clothing: jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes. Most of the time, I wear a jacket. My hair's a dark brown that is right at the tip of my ear and a little above my eyebrows. My eyes are a blue-green. Most of the time, you will see me reading. I basically just lay around.

My only enjoyment is reading and animals. We have a few cats (7) and two dogs. I mainly stay outside with them. You might even see me walk around town.

Today was very different from most days. I was in between classes and went to my locker to exchange books and found a note with my name on it: Ethan. At first, I just stared at it. Confused. Then I looked around me. No one was looking, just passed on by; as usual.

Reaching out, I took the note and slipped it into my pocket. Hurriedly, I switched books and half-ran to my next class.

I barely made it to my Music Appreciation class. The teacher played the Opera, Carmen. I instantly took my eyes off the dancing gypsy woman and took the note out of my pocket. I unfolded it and read:

_Hello,_

_You don't know me, but I've been sorta….well, watching you. I know that may seem strange, but it's nothing to worry about. I noticed you two months back and I kinda kept a close eye on you. Seeing what you are like._

_The only reason why I wrote you, instead of speaking to you, is because I'm a little on the shy side. And just so you know, I only see you at school. I was thinking, maybe, if I could get to know you this way. Until I feel comfortable enough to approach you. I won't give you my name or anything that might help you find out who I am. This may seem odd, but if you'd like we can write each other. It's up to you._

_If you do write back, put it in your locker. I will get it. Also, I don't snoop through your locker. I've only been to it once. Sorry if I frightened you. I hope to see you wrote me back. ._

I folded the note back up and stared blankly at nothing. Who in the world is this? Do I know them? I find it a bit strange that a girl would do that…..was it a girl? I guess it could be a guy. I wouldn't think a guy would obsess over me….well…I can't really see a girl doing that either. Hmm….i guess I could write them back. They seem a bit strange, but I don't know enough.

I took my notebook out, opened it, and got out a pen. Unfolding the note, I placed it next to the notebook and wrote back.

_Hi,_

_Ok, I find this a little weird, but also different. I suppose it won't hurt to write each other….even though, I'm slightly creeped out._

_You do seem shy. Have we even spoken before? Do I have a class with you? Are you a girl? Or a…..guy?_

_What is the reason that I interest you? If I may ask….and I have to know. How old are you?_

_Ethan_

I tore out the note and folded both notes. I replaced the note back into my pocket and held the new note in my hand. The bell rang and I walked to my locker and put everything neatly back in. I placed the note for….my stalker? On the top shelf for them to take it. Closing my locker door, I left the school, walking home.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – Hello!! I know I haven't updated on my other stories yet and now I've gone and put 3 new stories on! I'm sooo sorry! I'm working on the seventh chapter to Unnatural Love and the fifth to A New Feeling and the third to His Rhythm, My Melody. I promise to update soon!! School is about to start so I'm trying to get some writing in. I've been so busy with my boyfriend that I haven't written much. . Yay love!! Thanks for those of you who keep reading! Review and let me know what you think. THANKS!_


	2. Adorable?

First thing, as soon as I got to school, I checked my locker. They had taken my note already, but there was no note from them. I didn't check my locker again until lunch. I was so anxtious as I walked to my locker, but relief hit me when I found a note for myself placed on the top shelf. Taking the note, I went to lunch and placed myself at an empty table.

_Ethan,_

_As I said before, I will not tell you anything that may give away my identity. I will answer some of your questions. We have never spoken before and I'm 17 years old._

_Let's see.....the reason why I'm interested in you......you just have this air about you. You don't seem as complicated as most. I could be wrong. I also find you very adorable. I just felt like getting to know you. I would like to start in this letter. What do you do outside of school?_

-----

I'm adorable? I pulled out pen and paper and quickly wrote back:

_I'm adorable? Hmm....no one's ever told me that; except my mom. LOL. Ok.....Outside of school, I read, spend time with my animals and mom. Sorry, I'm pretty lame. I like to walk around. I don't really have any friends._

_What about you?_

_Ethan_

----

I glanced up at the clock, I had five minutes of lunch left. I folded the note while I quickly walked to my locker and put the note on the top shelf. I took my time walking back to my class.

RIght after fifth hour, I had to walk by my locker so I checked for a note; I found one. 'That was fast.' I thought. Opening it, I read:

_Ethan,_

_I pretty much like to do the same things: read, walk around, and spend time with animals. I also like to draw. Well, I love to draw. I used to be in orchestra, but dropped. I didn't care for the teacher._

_No worries, I don't really have friends either. I just keep to myself._

----

I folded the note and slipped it into my back pocket. So, were they in art class? I decided to wonder by the art classroom to.....see if anyone was there.......I peered in through the small glass window in the door and saw the room was empty. I'm guessing the art kids were at lunch.

Just because they like to draw, doesn't mean they have art or art at lunch. With a sigh, I headed to the cafeteria so I could write back my admirer; had to be there anyway for study hall. Taking a seat at an empty table, I pulled out a blank, folded up, piece of paper and pen out of my back pocket; along with the note.

_You like to draw? What kind of things do you draw? What is it you like to read? I'm really into fantasy novels. Hmm....what else to write..._

_I live with my mom and little sister (she's thirteen). My mom divorced our dad four years ago, so it's just us. She's a very sweet woman and I would have to say I'm pretty close with her. By the way, her name is Audrie. My sister, Kayla, she's pretty smart. For some reason, she can always figure me out. Who do you live with?_

_I guess I could tell you about my animals. I have seven cats, all outside, and two dogs indoors. What pets do you have?_

_Ethan_

----

Before lunch was over, I made sure to put the note in my locker.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to update. I'm just sooo busy. I've actually been doing my school work these days. LOL and much of my time goes to my fiance, of course. ^.^ Ok, here's an update on my stuff. I'm writing the next chapter for Unnatural Love and I'm almost finished with the next A New Feeling. I'm half-way finished with the next His Rhythm, My Melody. Well, I think that's it. Thank you for being so patient!!!_


	3. Telling Someone

I was a little bummed at the end of the day to find that there was no note in my locker. I took my time walking home and was happy to see that my mom's car was gone so that meant I would be home alone. I walked in to only discover I was wrong. My sister was up and walking around the kitchen.

"You're home a little late."

"Long day." I stated while shrugging.

"Oh? Anything interesting happen at school?" she pried.

"Does anything interesting ever happen at school for me?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Actually," she looked back at me, "something interesting did happen to me the other day."

"Oh? What?"

"Somebody has been writing notes to me and been putting them in my locker."

"Ooooh, a secret admirer."

I laughed, "Yeah, but the weird part is…….I don't know if it's a girl….or a guy."

"Did you write back and ask?"

"Yeah, but they said they didn't want me to know."

"Hmm…well it could be a girl just saying that to mess with you or a guy is just doing this as a joke."

I thought about this, "This doesn't seem like a joke."

"Can I read the notes?" Excitement rose in her voice.

"Uh….I guess, but just the first one." I went back to my room and got the note out of my drawer and went back to the kitchen and handed it to her. Unfolding it, she read the note with a small smile.

She looked up at me when she finished, "Wow that's cute, but creepy."

"So, do you think it's serious?"

"Yeah."

"Think it's a guy?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. The handwriting is neat, so I would think it's a girl. It's either a really shy guy or a very shy weird girl."

"Why a weird girl?"

"Come on. Why would a girl be this weird about meeting you?"

"I don't know." I snatched the note away from her and folded it back up.

"What will you do if it's a guy?" She asked more curious.

"Does it really matter? If I end up liking them then it doesn't matter. This may be a pretty good way of getting to know somebody."

"Wow, so you're into guys and girls?" Her smile was so big I thought it would tear her face.

"I didn't say that! Weirdo…." Rolling my eyes, I went back to my room. After putting the note up, I laid down on my bed with my cat Rufus and thought about how for the first time ever, I wanted to get back to school.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Hello everyone. It's been awhile, I apologize. I know this chapter is short, but I'm already half way finished with the next one!! I had nothing else to do in detention lol. I also have written quite a bit for the next chapter of Denied Love and Unnatural Love. ^.^ I need to type what I have so far for A New Feeling…..Keep looking for my stories!!! I have a long weekend so writing time she comes! Thanks for waiting and reading! Please reviews. Makes me sooo happy._


	4. Getting Somewhere

After a long night, I was finally able to go back to school. I woke up a little late, but got to my locker seven minutes before the tardy bell. Of course, there was a note waiting with my name on it. I read it on my way to my first class.

_Ethan,_

_I really enjoy drawing scenery. I draw other things as well, except for people. Why is it so hard to draw a human being? I try…..anyway, I would love to travel so I could have something new to draw._

_I love to read! That is one of the things I saw about you that I liked. You always have your nose in a book. I really like to read fantasy books as well. There's a really good series called __Pendragon__, have you read it?_

_I live with my mother Alyssa and my father Craig. I have an older sister, but she's off in college. (Her names Kimber). I have one cat and multiple fish. My cat, Felix, really enjoys watching them. He just hasn't quite figured out how to get to them yet. (Smart cat). Haha. Hopefully, he never does._

_I can't say I'm all that close to my parents. I try to just keep to myself. Felix keeps me company. ^.^ He's a very cute cat, very goofy. I think you would like him. Have a good day!_

I laughed after finishing. This was turning out to be fun. So far….I liked talking to them. When I got to English, I sat in a seat in the back and wrote them back.

_I have read __Pendragon__, only up to book seven though. I just got the eighth one to read. Your cat sounds funny, I would like to meet him sometime. I'm really close to one of my cats, Mushu. He's a Himalayan Persian/Manx. Very sweet and loveable, but doesn't like other cats much. He's my baby._

_So am I going to meet you? I would like to get to know you a little better._

_Ethan_

When English was over I slipped the note into my locker and headed to my math class. The class felt long and I spent the whole period just staring and when class finished, I went to my locker to see there was no note for me yet. With a sigh, I slowly closed the locker door and went to my world history class. I was keptpretty busy all hour taking notes and then I was sent to Science and wasn't able to go to my locker, it was no where near. I was happy to go to lunch and I made sure to go to my locker. There was a note! I quickly unfolded it and read in front of my locker.

_Ethan,_

_I'm waiting for the tenth __Pendragon__ book to come out still…._

_You will get to meet me…..not sure when. I'm still afraid to meet you, what would you like to know about me?_

I dug through my locker and found a blank piece of paper and took out my pen from my pocket and wrote back, holding the paper up against the locker next to mine.

_Are you a girl or guy?_

_Ethan_

I placed the note on the top shelf and went to eat lunch. It was spaghetti day so all I ate was my breadsticks and peaches. I dumped my tray and walked down the hall. I paused in front of my locker and opened it. There was a note!

_Ethan,_

_Does it matter?_

Hmm….I wrote on the back of the note:

_No, just curious. By the way, we have the same lunch?_

I shut my locker and saw there was ten minutes left of lunch so I walked to one end of the school and walked back slowly. There were more people in the halls now with five minutes left of lunch. I opened my locker and saw they wrote under what I did:

_Yep and you will see me eventually._

I wondered, were they watching me write them back? I looked around, there were too many people to tell. I wrote under their neat writing:

_When do you have art?_

There was only three minutes left, I had to get back to Science. There was only twenty minutes of class left so I finished up my book work and when the bell rang, I jumped out of my chair and joined the crowd of students filling the halls. I stopped at my locker to put my Science book up and checked the note.

_Last hour._

Finally, I knew something! Feeling very pleased I went to study hall in the cafeteria. I got out a fresh piece of paper from my bag and wrote back:

_Thanks! Maybe I will step in sometime! Just kidding! So did you see me when I put the note in the locker at lunch? Cause I'm curious….back to the you being a guy or a girl, it doesn't really matter I just want to know. I can't really come up with an image of you. Okay, how about this what color is your hair? Or how do you dress?_

_Ethan_

I read Pendragon : Quillan Games the rest of study hall, then put the note in the locker and went to my sixth hour and then my last class, Music Appreciation. When class started my teacher asked, "Will someone take something to the art room for me?" My mind clicked into gear, last hour in the art room?

I jumped up, "I will," I half shouted.

"Ok," she handed an envelope to me and I took it and tried to not look so excited. I walked quickly out of the room and down the long hall to the art room. I paused in front of the door and peered in through the small window. There were quite a few students, I counted twenty. They all were working on a drawing or painting. They were in this classroom….I took a deep breath and knocked on the door and then opened the door. Some of the art students turned to look at me. I nervously walked over to the teacher and handed him the envelope.

"Mrs. Carry asked me to bring this to you."

"Thank you." I turned to leave and saw everyone was back to work. I wonder who it was….I walked down the hall back to my class with my heart racing, but first put the note in locker for them to take.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Well, the next chapter will be better….I think….I'm in a writing mood. Hope it makes everyone happy! Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy, so thank you to those who do! (Oh, I went to a gun show with my fiancé and I got a little mini butterfly knife, it's so cute!) _


	5. Waiting

The next morning, I made sure to get to school half an hour before school started. There was a note waiting for me! They got here early…..

_Ethan,_

_You scared me! I thought you said you were kidding about coming in? it really shocked me….nice little surprise._

_I did watch you put the note in the locker. I walked by and saw you. Is that weird? I don't see you all the time. Well, you will get to see me….I will tell you I have dark hair with light eyes. I usually wear darker clothes._

Well, that only narrowed it down to like half the people in school. I turned the paper over and wrote:

_Come on, we could meet after school. I want to meet, we could meet outside by the tree?_

_Ethan_

I walked around the school, stopping by my locker a few times, receiving no note. My last stop by the locker that morning was a couple of minutes before class started. A note lay open on the top shelf.

_I'm not really comfortable meeting you yet, but….okay. ^.^ I will see you by the tree after school. Until then, have a lovely day._

I stood there, shocked, they were willing to meet me? I didn't think they would agree to meet me after school. The bell rang and I panicked. I was going to have my first tardy! I walked to the office feeling guilty and got my tardy slip. I slowly walked to my class thinking about my secret admirer. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty nervous about meeting them. What if I didn't like them?

I walked into class, handing my tardy slip to my teacher and took my seat at the back of the room. I spent the rest of the day worrying about meeting the person who was obsessed with me. What if I had to turn them down? Or what if they wanted to constantly be around me? I was starting to feel terrified. When the end of the day came, I walked outside and waited by the tree.

And waited, and waited. It was almost five and they never showed up. Did they change their mind or chicken out? I felt….disappointed? I was a little relieved they didn't show up, but at the same time I was a little sad. I had gotten so worked up about meeting them and now? I also felt a little worried, what if something happened to them?

I guess I would have to wait and found out. I took my time walking home and once I was home, my mom and sister gave me a strange look. "You're home late." My mom stated while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, sorry, I was meeting someone after school." I shut the door.

"Oh," my sister smiled, "your secret admirer?"

"What?" My mom looked slightly worried.

"Someone has been leaving him love notes."

"Well, they didn't show up so….yeah." I shrugged. I picked up my cat, Mushu and carried him up to my room.

****

They next day, I went to school feeling anxious and instantly checked my locker. There was a note!

_Ethan,_

_I am so sorry about yesterday! I didn't ditch you! My mom picked me up early from school, apparently I had a dentist appointment. __L I feel terrible. I hope you didn't wait too long. Please forgive me._

_-C.P._

C.P? I began to think of everyone I knew, but couldn't come up with a name that went with C.P. Well, I learned something….kinda…..

_It's okay, I was worried something happened. I didn't wait too long…..but everything's fine, no worries._

_Ethan_

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Sorry it's been awhile. I've been writing a little bit on each story and I kind of got in the mood to write on this story. I apologize for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Can't wait for reviews. ^^_


	6. No More Waiting

We spent the next couple of weeks continuing passing notes. I started to feel, I don't know, attached? I really liked them, all I thought about was receiving another note from my secret admirer. This was driving me crazy! I had to meet them. Before first period, I slipped them a note into my locker.

_C.J.,_

_We've been writing notes back and forth for awhile now. I really want to meet you! I really like you and I don't know your name or what you look like. Please. You don't have to be afraid to meet me. When can we meet?_

_Ethan_

My day was horrible, I kept checking my locker, only to find I had no reply yet. BY the end of the day, there was a small note folded up on the top shelf. I quickly opened it and read:

_Turn around._

My heart raced. I was going to meet them. All I had to do was turn around. I stood there a moment, trying to calm down only to feel more nervous and embarrassed. I took a deep breath and turned to meet the only eyes that were on me.

A guy with shoulder-length black hair sat at a bench across the hall. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together. He was very slim and wore black pants with a black shirt. His hair curled slightly at the ends. He gave me a sheepish look.

I turned away, looking into my locker. He was….cute! Was I surprised? Yeah. I had never felt this embarrassed. He came over to lean against the locker next to mine. "Disappointed?" His voice was deep, my cheeks flared.

"No." My voice came out quieter than I expected it to.

"I'm Chris, by the way." He laughed. I looked at him. His eyes were a bright blue and his teeth were almost perfect. Man, I was feeling lucky.

"Nice to know you're name." I smiled back.

He looked at me for a moment, giving me butterflies. "Can I walk you home?"

Absolutely! "Yeah." For like half the walk, we were silent. Every time I looked at him, he would be looking at me. He would then smile and I would smile slightly, look away and he'd being to chuckle.

"So," Chris cleared his throat, "Can I have your number?"

Geez…… "Yeah." I told him my number and watched him save it in his phone.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Very." We were quiet until we reached my house. "You know, we have a class together."

"Really?" We stood in front of my house.

"Yeah, first hour. Sorry I made you late that one time."

I laughed, embarrassed. "It's fine."

"So, you want to come over to my house tomorrow? After school?" He paused, "You can say no."

"Oh, I'd love to. I'll ask my mom."

"K." He smiled.

My sister came outside and protectively stood next to me. "Who are you?"

"Uh….this is the guy who's been writing me." A devilish smile appeared on her lips. "Get inside. Now." She went to speak, but I cut her off. "You can tease me after he leaves." She just laughed and skipped into the house.

"She's cute." Chris had a huge smile on his face. "So, I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

My mind froze, was he serious? I shrugged. Would he honestly just kiss me out here in the open? He quickly answered my question when he leaned in and gave me a small soft kiss.

"Bye." I waved him goodbye shyly and watch him walk away. I let my finer linger on my lips, his kiss left a tingly sensation on my lips. When I came back into the house, my mom and sister sat in the living room, and as I passed by my sister asked, "How'd it go?"

"I got my first kiss." I left them stunned and went to my bedroom.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting for this story! I'm surprised how much it's liked. I don't really think this is one of my best stories, but I've been enjoying writing on it here lately. This is probably my favorite chapter, well, because they finally meet!! I know the chapters are short and I apologize for that. The next chapter shouldn't be too short….. ;) Thanks for reading! And waiting on me…Haha. Love you all!_


	7. Completely Innocent

I was eating dinner with my mom and sister when my text message tone went off. My mother eyed me and I quickly pulled out my phone. 'Can you talk?' I was Chris.

'I'm having dinner right now, I will text you afterwards.'

'I'll be waiting.' I ate dinner as quickly as possible and text Chris as I was walking to my room.

'I'm done having dinner.'

'Good, so did you ask your mom about coming over tomorrow?'

'Yeah, she said it was okay, but she gave me 'the talk'.'

'Lol. Good mom. Her son may not be as innocent after tomorrow ;)'

Was he serious? 'Oh?'

'^.^'

'I hate to be a jerk, but I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed so I will see you tomorrow at school.'

'Its fine and I'll text you in the morning. Good night.'

'Goodnight.'

As I walked to my locker after school, I saw Chris leaning up against the lockers waiting for me. When he saw me a huge smile broke out on his face, "Ready?"

No, "Yeah." The walk to his house was once again, awkward and quiet. I didn't really understand why I was moving so fast with him. I could barely talk to him. "So, will I get to meet your parents?"

"Nope," He walked with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. I gave him a questioning look, "They went to visit my Aunt. They won't be back until tomorrow."

"So…..we will be," I cleared my throat, "alone?"

"Mhmm." He couldn't hide his joy. I wish he would have for my sake. My head was already starting to spin. "Is that okay?"

Sure.

He eyed me.

"What?"

"You didn't answer me….?"

"Oh," I'm an idiot. I'm too busy freaking out that I forgot to answer him out loud. "Yeah, it's fine."

"You're sure?"

NO! "Yeah."

"Okay." His face lit up.

I was going to be raped. I just knew it. I didn't exactly mind, but I was feeling nervous about it. I'm not an expert in that department. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yep."

"Well, have you…. You know, before?" How was I supposed to ask that?

"Like sex? Or anything sexual?"

God, "Both?"

"No, completely innocent." He chuckled, "I'm assuming you are too."

"Well yeah…." Awkward…..

We finally made it too his house, but the closer I got to the door the more my legs shook. I just kept repeating 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' over and over again in my head. "Before we go in," his hand lingered on the doorknob, "can I have your permission to….?" He left his question unfinished.

I swallowed hard, "To what?"

"Well…. To use my imagination and act on it." He gave me a very serious look.

Honestly, my mind went blank. "Okay." Okay? I guess my brain decided to stop working around him. He opened the door, allowing me to go in ahead of him. I stood oddly quiet and uncomfortable in the front room as he walked around and took care of a few things. (Didn't really pay attention to what he was doing). 'Don't puke' I kept telling myself.

I jumped when Chris appeared at my side, holding out his hand for mine. Taking his hand, he led me back to what I was guessing was his room while being really cautious of me. His room was a typical teen's room with posters all over the walls and things lying all around his room. It was a kind of organized mess. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous."

"That makes sense."

"Are you nervous?" I finally looked at him.

"A little, but I'm excited more than anything." We stood there for a moment, holding each other's hands. "Okay, waiting around is making me nervous," he laughed, "I'd like to see you without your clothes."

"Huh?"

He tugged at my shirt, "Please," he gave me an innocent smile.

Didn't know he was going to beg, "Fine." I kept my eyes to the floor as I pulled my shirt off and started to undo my jeans.

I froze when he laughed, "Not going to look at me?"

"No," I grumbled.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, just really embarrassed." I unzipped my pants.

"You're so cute," he came over and hugged me close. "You don't have to do anything else," he whispered in my ear, "I'll take care of the rest."

I felt a little confused but he pulled away and pulled my pants off along with my briefs. I didn't have time to be embarrassed as he pushed me back on his bed. I laid back and watched him rip his clothes off and finish pulling my socks off. Before I knew it he was on top of me kissing me as his hands pulled at my hair.

It was a complete shock how rough and passionate he was. He completely devoured my mouth. I could barely keep up with him. I was feeling so dizzy and overwhelmed. His mouth quickly moved to my neck where he hungrily chewed at the skin. "Ah!" The pain surprised me but quickly sent a message to my lower regions causing heat to fill my member, as the pain became pleasure.

His groans filled the silence in the room as I tried to control my breathing. He lowered, biting at my nipple. I gasped, that was a little too rough. He kissed my tender nipple before traveling down my stomach to leave wet bite marks. His breath would hit the wet spots causing me to shiver every time he nipped the skin.

He moved lower, grabbing my erection in his hand. His head lowered and his mouth opened, "Whoa, wait."

"What? You don't want me to?"

"Umm…"

"It looks like you want it." He licked the tip of my swollen member.

I gasped. Okay, I did want it. I was just too embarrassed to keep going, but I don't think he would stop even if I begged him too.

His tongue moved all around my rock hard member causing me to squirm. I gripped the pillow above my head with my hands as he teased me with his tongue. He sucked lightly at the head while watching my face. I tried to turn my head away so he couldn't see my face. "Look at me."

I slowly opened my eyes that were just squeezed tightly shut and met his eyes for a second. He smiled then took all of me in his mouth, "Ahh!" My fingers cramped as I squeezed the pillow tighter. He continued to torture me with his tongue and suck at my throbbing erection as I moaned at the new pleasure I was experiencing.

I couldn't take it any longer. It was when he sucked harder than before and the head of my erection rubbed at the roof of his mouth that I began to hit my peak. I think he knew I was close because his hand reached up to cup my testicles and he began to deep throat me in long slow movements. "Ahh!" My hips bucked forward as I came deep in his throat.

I felt tingly and light all over but my moment was quickly taken away as I was yanked down to the floor. I sat with my back up against the bed, shocked. "God," Chris grabbed the back of my head and held his huge member to my mouth, "Please." I opened my mouth, but didn't get to do much as he began to thrust in and out of my mouth. He held my head tightly and pushed deep into my throat making my eyes water. He went slow for a few thrusts then began to thrust faster. All I could do was swirl my tongue around his member as he forced himself in my mouth. It wasn't too long before he cried out his release and collapsed in front of me.

I swallowed, feeling a little bit awkward in doing so and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He grabbed me again and passionately kissed me. We slowly stopped kissing and just rested with our damp foreheads together, breathing heavy. Chris sighed, "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was," I agreed.

I sat in class, bored out of my mind, ready for this last day to be over with. I was so ready for summer break. The lunch bell rang and I took my time walking down the halls. I started to pass my locker, but decided to stop.

When I opened my locker a note was sticking out of one of my books with my name on it. It had been awhile since I had received a note from someone. I opened it,

_Ethan,_

_Can you believe we've been dating for a year? :-) I found myself thinking about the first time you came over in class today. It made me wonder if we kind find a secluded place sometime after school to…. ;-) _

I couldn't help but smile. He always wanted to throw me down and have his way with me.

_Remember, my parents are going away for two weeks in two days. That means we get to spend the beginning of our summer break with nights filled with passion. Prepare yourself! :P_

_Love you, _

_Chris._

The End.

_**Yaoi-Freak1990- Okay, I know all of you have been worried about my lack of updates. I was really busy with family stuff and college. You wouldn't believe how much time college takes up! And I've been busy trying to find a job because I really need money for my surgery coming up. Some of you have told me to contact you about my stories and I have no way of doing that when there isn't an email address available for you. If any of you have any questions you can email me, miss_. I also have a facebook if you want to add me on there. My name is Kirsten Elise Craig on there and I'm the girl from Neosho, MO. So sorry about the long wait on my stories! But I'm updating them now! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm happy to finally finish one story. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks! **_


End file.
